


jack-o'-lantern

by pondify



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pondify/pseuds/pondify
Summary: Jeremy and Michael carve pumpkins together.





	jack-o'-lantern

**Author's Note:**

  * For [octoberfeeling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoberfeeling/gifts).



> this was written for my good pal ej as part of a fic exchange! it was her birthday a few days ago as well and sadly while i didn't finish this in time to give it to her then, i can at least say it's a slightly late present? anyway i love you ej!!!

“What do you mean, you’ve never carved a pumpkin before?”

Jeremy shrugs, embarrassed, and tries to twist his arm out of Michael’s grip. He shies away from Michael’s gaze. “I-I mean exactly what I said?” he says, voice pitching higher at the end.

Michael is undeterred, only clutching Jeremy’s sleeve harder and refusing to let him escape. “Whoa, there. You’re not getting away from me that easily, Jer,” he says. “Let me rephrase the question. _How_ have you never carved a pumpkin before?”

“I dunno, dude!” Jeremy flushes. “I, uh, I guess it was just something my family never did?” He finally manages to wriggle out of Michael’s hold, brushing off his arm and pulling his sweater around himself defensively.

“We have to fix this, right now, immediately,” Michael insists. He reaches for Jeremy again, and Jeremy flinches, but Michael’s fingers slide between his, palm warm against Jeremy’s, and oh. That’s okay. He doesn’t mind that at all. “Come on, let’s go.”

Jeremy blinks, allowing Michael to tug him along. “W-w-where are we going?”

“We’re going to the store to buy pumpkins, and then we’re going to carve them,” Michael explains solemnly. “You need to experience the joy of carving pumpkins. It’s, like, the epitome of fall. This is the most wonderful time of the year, Jeremy.”

“I thought that was Christmas.”

“Nope. It’s right now. October.” Michael is persistent. Too persistent, Jeremy thinks as Michael drags him towards his car. “This is it. The pinnacle of the year.”

A chuckle escapes Jeremy despite himself. In all the years they’ve known each other, Michael has always been this extra about fall and Halloween, his enthusiasm matched only by Christine Canigula. (And, really, that’s not a fair comparison to make. Their whole friend group is positive that _nobody_ goes harder than Christine at Halloween.) He’s always loved when the weather starts to get colder, and he’s always been the one to come up with their matching Halloween costumes. Jeremy can still remember sitting on Michael’s bedroom floor in first grade, dressed as the Pikachu to Michael’s Ash, trading candy and listening to him talk.

So it really shouldn’t come as any surprise that he’s like this about pumpkin carving. After all, he does this about everything else.

It’s just one of the many things that Jeremy loves about Michael.

A few hours later, they’re sitting at Jeremy’s kitchen counter, each with a pumpkin in front of them, along with a few different sizes of knives, two Sharpies, and a couple of large spoons. Jeremy was not aware that the smooth, unmarked orange surface of a pumpkin could look so intimidating.

“Okay, so here’s what we’re gonna do,” Michael says and claps his hands together.

He guides Jeremy through the steps of cutting the top off the pumpkin, scooping out all of the insides, and cleaning the interior of the large (fruit?). It takes a little effort, and Jeremy’s skinny arms aren’t quite prepared for it, but Michael is there to help him, his voice soft and encouraging and his hands ready to settle over Jeremy’s and provide assistance.

(Once, he leans in close beside Jeremy, his face inches from his best friend’s, and Jeremy has no idea how Michael doesn’t notice the way his cheeks go red and his heart stutters.)

“So, now you just draw on the outline of whatever you want to cut out, and then do it,” Michael finishes explaining, leaning back—much to Jeremy’s disappointment—and getting to work on preparing his own pumpkin. “What do you think you’re gonna make?”

Jeremy shrugs. “Probably just a face?” he says, brow furrowing as he looks down at his pumpkin. He bites his lip in concentration, picking up a Sharpie and twirling it in his fingers as he tries to come up with ideas. “I dunno, man. I’m not, like, creative. Not like you are. You’re, uh, good at this kind of stuff.”

Michael clears his throat, rolling up the sleeves of his hoodie as he gets ready to perform surgery on his pumpkin, and the way Jeremy’s eyes linger on his very attractive forearms means he misses how flushed Michael’s face has become. “Thanks,” he says casually, and when Jeremy looks up, the only thing remaining of his embarrassment is a small grin.

“No problem,” says Jeremy with a shrug, uncapping the Sharpie and starting to draw an eye on his pumpkin. “What about you?”

“It’s a surprise,” Michael says, and by this point, Jeremy knows not to question him.

They lapse into silence, Michael Jackson’s _Thriller_ playing softly from Jeremy’s phone speakers as they work. Jeremy is focused, the tip of his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth as he carefully outlines a grinning face on the surface of his pumpkin. In his peripheral vision, he can see Michael bobbing his head subtly to the beat, his lips forming the words occasionally, and once or twice Jeremy catches the sound of him humming quietly. It’s honestly adorable, and Jeremy has to try hard not to stare.

(A few times he catches Michael staring back. He also tries not to think about what that means.)

The carving itself proves to be more difficult than drawing, but Jeremy enjoys it. _Thriller_ has shifted to _Monster Mash,_  and _Monster Mash_ to _This Is Halloween_ before he finishes his pumpkin.

“I think I’m done,” Jeremy announces, turning it to face Michael. “What do you think?”

Michael laughs, but he seems a little nervous, and he's turning his pumpkin in his hands repeatedly. “L-looks good, Jer.” He’s sweating a little.

“Thanks.” Jeremy frowns at him, worry creasing his brow. “Hey, you good, dude?”

“I’m fine!” Michael assures him quickly. “I just, uh…” He bites his lip, going quiet and staring resolutely down at his pumpkin.

Jeremy scoots his chair a little closer. “Michael, you know you can talk to me, right?” he says, and Michael nods, but he won’t meet Jeremy’s eyes.

“Look, I just,” he starts, “I want you to—I’m gonna tell you something, or, uh, _ask_ you something, really, and I want you to promise not to be mad.” He rubs the back of his neck, his face growing steadily redder as he speaks.

“I promise,” Jeremy says, confused. Anxiety makes his stomach clench. What is this about?

Michael takes a deep breath and spins his pumpkin to face Jeremy. Carved painstakingly into the orange fruit are the words: **WILL YOU BE MY BOYFRIEND?**

There’s a moment of pure, shocked silence between the two of them. Michael is flushed and uncomfortable, and Jeremy’s eyes are wide, his jaw hanging open, although he quickly closes it. He covers his mouth with his hands, a disbelieving grin forming over his lips.

“I just—” Michael bursts out. “I just thought that, like, I thought maybe you liked me back? And everyone else seemed to think so too, a-and they said I should go for it, so—so like, I thought ‘why the hell not’, right? But, so, um, if I’m wrong or something y-you can tell me, it’s okay—”

“Can I kiss you?” Jeremy says, his hands coming down from his face.

Michael stops and stutters haltingly, as though he doesn’t quite believe his own ears, his face going even redder. “I, uh— you— but— um. Yes?”

Jeremy stands up and bends to kiss Michael, but loses his balance and misses. His lips land on Michael’s chin, and the other boy snorts a laugh. Some of the tension eases out of his shoulders, and Jeremy finds he’s able to chuckle too.

“Let me try again,” he says, hoping he sounds more confident than he really is.

More slowly this time, he leans down, tilting his head to the side and pressing his lips to Michael’s. They kiss, slow and sweet, and Jeremy feels his heart stutter and then calm. Michael’s hands cup his face, drawing out the kiss for another moment before they break apart.

“Yes,” Jeremy murmurs.

“What?” Michael blinks up at him, brow furrowing.

“Yes, I’ll be your boyfriend.” Jeremy giggles, kissing Michael’s cheek softly, his heart happy and light. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr!
> 
> [playground-ghost.tumblr.com](http://playground-ghost.tumblr.com)


End file.
